degrassipathershighfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Introduction
This is the first season of The Degrassi Panthers High fanfiction. All 21 episodes take place from September 2011 to December 2011. The season has one part. The first episode was released November 8th, 2011, The second episode was released December 7th, 2011, and the third episode was released January 4th, 2012. The airing schedule was not specified until March 7th, 2012. Seniors (Grade 12 - Yellow) *Marisol Lewis : a ditzy, boy crazy Captin of the Degrassi Power Squad and vice president of Degrassi. *Drew Torres : the cocky Captin of the Degrassi Football Team and Katie's boyfriend *Bianca DeSousa : a bad girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past. *Eli Goldsworthy : a bipolar bad boy who claims he got over Clare. *Fiona Coyne : the rich lesbian and a former alcoholic repeating her senior year *Jake Martin : the funny heartthrob, and Clare's step brother. *Imogen Moreno : a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. *Katie Matlin : Drew's althletic girlfriend and Degrassi's athletic student body president Juniors (Grade 11 - Blue) *K.C. Guthrie : an ex-teen father with a short temper. *Dave Turner : a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Clare Edwards : a girl struggling with her parent's divorce. *Connor Deslauriers : a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome who is struggeling to find himself. *Alli Bhandari : a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Adam Torres : a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jenna Middleton : a bubbly ex-teen mother, aspiring musician, who is looking for a new guy Sophomores (Grade 10 - Red) *Kelly Jackson : The new smart cheerleader who is has trouble holding on to guys and her sanity *Gregory Mathews : Gabriel's wealthy, confident and athletic twin brother *Gabriel Mathews : Gregory's wealthy, confident and smarty-pants twin brother *Lily Wilson : An upbeat, aspiring singer/soccer star with some hidden baggage Freshman (Grade 9 - Orange) *Tristan Milligan : Owen's outspoken, gay, younger brother who wants to run Degrassi *Tori Santamaria : a spoiled pageant girl who doesn't take "no" for an answer. *Maya Matlin : Katie's younger sister, who has a passion for music. *Zig Novak : a mysterious freshman who has a thing for skateboarding. *Chase Lewis : Marisol's manipulative younger brother Adults *Principal Simpson : the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Ms. Oh : the Media Immersion teacher *Mr Manning : a Degrassi graduate who has taken a job teaching music *Ms Hatzilakos: Degrassi's new vice principal who has a thing for Archie *Ms Liberty : a Degrassi graduate who has taken a job as a science teacher *Ms Michalchuk : a Degrassi graduate who became the guidance counselor. Recurring Characters *Justin Bieber as himself, A musican who will befriend a student at Degrassi *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bahndari: Alli's older brother who is a degrassi graduate '' '' *Pete Wentz as himself: A member of Fall Out Boy who is friends with Craig *Cameron Monaghan as Daniel Lempkey, an 11th grader who is the younger brother of Drake Lempkey Promos Main Promo You should probally listen to Space Bound by Eminem while you read it for the dramatic efffect. The scence starts out with Katie '''and '''Marisol walking up the Degrassi steps. They both say "This is our year!". Then Dave says "I'm gonna be next". Then you see Eli and Drew giving each other a highfive. Then you see Kelly running while carrying an advanced calculas textbook and some pom-poms. Also you see both Gabriel and Gregory checking her out. You see Tristan and Tori saying "We run Degrassi Bitches!" You then see Eli holding a giant balloon with a number 18 on it. Then it goes to Drew and Katie kissing. It goes to Zig trying to kiss Jenna but she pushes him away when she sees Alli. Then it goes to Dave and Marisol leaning in to kiss each other with KC watching from a distance about to laugh. Then it goes to Clare crying and Eli gives her a hug. Then you see Marisol saying "This is her first real boyfriend. Don't ruin it." to a someone in a orange shirt. Then you see Maya and Lilly smiling at Craig while watching him play his guitar. Then you see Kelly crying while an angry Gregory and Gabriel watch. Then you see KC talking saying "If you can't get a girlfriend, you should try it." to Connor. Then Connor says "That sounds nasty". Then you see Clare running down a empty hallway with Alli chasing her. Then you see''' Ms Oh with a preganacy test looking confused. You see '''Drew hugging a crying Katie and winking at Chase behind her back. You see Dave looking at Marisol saying "I haven't done this before". You see Clare calling a crying Alli a slut. Then Jake saying "That was uncalled for". Then you see Imogen watching Eli who is watching Clare who was watching Jake and Alli pationately make out by a locker. You hear Liberty saying "YOUR BROTHER IS AN ASS!" You see Gabriel saying "I liked her first!" to Gregory who then says "I don't give a damn" (Quickly) You see Chase saying "Your hot and I want you" to somebody. Then you see Katie ask a nervous Drew "Are you cheating on me?" Drew says "It's not that simple" Then you see Paige saying "How does that make you feel?" Then you see Dave saying "Bro you gotta stop" to Connor. Then Connor says "But it feels so good. Why stop a good thing?" Then you see Principal Simpson '''looking creeped out by '''Ms Hatzilakos. Then you see Adam say "You gotta get over her" to somebody. You see Gregory and Gabriel fighting. You see Drew about to kiss somebody in an orange shirt. You see Alli slap somebody. You see KC saying "How did my leftovers taste?" to Dave. Then see Zig saying shutup to sombody then getting punched in the face. Then you hear Connor screaming "THIS FEELS GREAT!!!!!" Then you see Jenna cheering while Zig '''gives her a sexy face. Then you see Connor check out Liberty's butt. You see '''Maya calling someone a bitch. Then you see Sav saying "Oh my god" Then it cuts to black and you hear somebody saying "You are spending Holiday Break in sex rehab" Bite Your Tongue Promo Listen to Bite Your Tongue from the effect. There is a cheerleader shaking her pom-poms and a Degrassi Panther showing school spirit. Degrassi Football Team Drew leads K.C., Dave, Gregory, and Chase onto the set. Drew has trouble making eye contact with Chase. Drew highfives everyone while smiling. They do a group chant. There is a flash. K.C. is yelling and pointing at Dave. K.C. shoves him to the floor. Dave gets up and tries to punch K.C. but is held by Gregory while Chase holds K.C. back from hiting Dave. There is another flash. The team walks away. Degrassi Besties Alli and Clare walk onto set together. They smile while holding each others' pinkies. They laugh together. There is a flash. Clare starts to yell at Alli who is holding Jake's hand. Adam and Connor hold her back from getting in Alli's face. Alli starts to cry. There is another flash. Clare and Alli walk away together holding hands. Degrassi PowerSquad Jenna leads the powersquad onto the set with Kelly and 3 other girls behind. They all shake their pom-poms at the same time. There is a flash. Jenna and the rest of the PowerSquad hug a crying Kelly. She starts shaking until Jenna gives her some water and a quarter. Kelly flips the coin into the air. There is another flash. Mr. and Mrs. Highschool Katie and Drew walk onto set together. Katie is fixing his hair and adjusting his body. Katie puts Drew's hand around her. There is a flash. Chase sneaks up behind Drew and rubs his hand down Drew's chest. Katie does not notice due to the fact that her back is turned and that she is talking to Marisol. Marisol glances over and pretends she does not see Chase and Drew kissing. There is another flash. Drew and Katie walk away holding hands. Degrassi Freshmen Zig, Maya, Chase enter the set from one side while Tori and Tristan enter through the other. There is a space in between the two cliques. They exchange dirty looks. Principal Simpson pushes the 5 of them together. There is a flash. Tristan slaps Zig while Maya shoves Tori to the ground. Chase cheers on Zig and Maya. Drew leads the football team to break-up the fight. There is another flash. They 5 of them leave the same way they came in. WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON? Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Page